The Little Mer-Rabbit 2: Return to the Sea
Cast: *Ariel - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Eric - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Flounder - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Sebastian - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Scuttle - Ono (The Lion Guard) *King Triton - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Melody - Victoria Livingstone (Zip Zip) *Morgana - Madame Mousey (An American Tail) *Tip and Dash - Pogoriki and Chikoriki (Gogoriki) *Undertow (Large Size) - Tick (Best Pals Hand Time) *Undertow (Small Size) - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Cloak and Dagger - Big Hands and Big Paws (Huevocartoon) *Ariel Sisters - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Pashmina, Penelope (Hamtaro), Two-Tone (101 Dalmatians), Sandy and Bijou (Hamtaro) *Baby Melody - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Captain of the Ship - Master Egg Zen (Huevocartoon) *Sailor 1 - Chema (Huevocartoon) *Sailor 2 - Chava (Huevocartoon) *Trumpeters - Stage Machinery (31 Minutes) *Drummers - Huachimingo Tribe (31 Minutes: The Movie) *Undertow's Various Transformations - Irrarazabal Pig (31 Minutes), Cedric the Warthog (Meet the Feebles), Dictador Turtle (Jungle Cubs) and Lighting 'Lil' (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure) *Waiter who passes by Melody - Sam (Zip Zip) *Blonde-haired Girl in Orange dress - Patana Tufillo (31 Minutes) *Chubby Boy in Blue suit - Raul Guantecillo (31 Minutes) *Skinny Boy in Green suit - Mico the Micophone (31 Minutes) *Music Orchestra - Orchestra (Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2) *Waltzing Children - Lucky, Rolly Cadpig, Spot (101 Dalmatians: The Series) and Rosa, Lala, Pep, Ali and Papi Jr. (Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2) *Handsome Boy - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Music Conductor - Bigoriki (Gogoriki) *Mother Penguin - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Baby Penguin - Marie (The Aristocats) *5 Male Penguins - Tulio Triviño, Juanín Juan Harry, Juan Carlos Bodoque, Policarpo Avendaño and Mario Hugo (31 Minutes) *Adult Flounder - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Flounder's Kids - Molly Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) and Koda (Brother Bear) *Blonde-haired Merboy - Mak (The Wild Life) *Brown-haired Mergirl - Kiki (The Wild Life) *Black-haired Merboy - Pango (The Wild Life) *King Triton's Guards - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) Gallery Victoria_Pose.png|Victoria Livingstone as Melody Judy in uniform.jpg|Judy Hopps as Ariel Nick speak.jpg|Nick Wilde as Prince Eric Jungle-Cubs2.jpg|Young Baloo as Adult Flounder Kion smile.jpg|Kion as Sebastian Ono-rotr-hd (13).png|Ono as Scuttle Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5683.jpg|Rabbit as King Triton Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Morgana manotas e pelotas.jpg|Big Hands and Big Paws as Cloak and Dagger tuck.jpg|Tick as Undertow (Small Size) Thunderclap.PNG|Thunderclap as Undertow (Large Size) pogoriki_vector_by_pogorikifan10-d7eu71f.png|Pogoriki as Tip Chikoriki.png|Chikoriki as Dash Shere-khan-jungle-cubs-9.83.jpg|Young Shere Khan as Grimsby Tumblr mgj5lpUsWy1rludqio1 1280.jpg|Vinnie Terrio as Chef Louis MV5BMTk1MzI4NDUxOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjU5Njc3MjE@._V1_.jpg|Hazel as Carlotta Max the secret life of pets.png|Max as Max (Same Name) 09bigoriki.png|Bigoriki as Music Conductor Imagecb.jpg|Young Bagheera as Handsome Boy Patana-1-.png|Patana, Raul Guantecillo.png|Raul Guantecillo, Mico.png|and Mico the Microphone as 3 Children at Melody's Party Tulio.png|Tulio Trivino, Bodoque.png|Bodoque, Juanin.png|Juanín Policarpo.png|Poilicarpo MarioHugo.png|and Mario Hugo as 5 Male Penguins Duchess-0.jpg|Duchess as Mother Penguin MarieCat.png|Marie as Baby Penguin Koda.jpg|Koda, Molly Cunningham-0.jpg|Molly Cunningham Kit (Arthur).png|and Kit Cloudkicker as Flounder's Kids pango.jpg|Pango as The Asian Merboy kiki (The Wild Life).jpg|Kiki as The Mergirl The-Wild-Life-Mak.jpg|Mak as Alex the Merboy Meerkats (TLK3).png|Meerkats as King Triton's Guards pieps.jpg|Pieps as Harold the Seahorse Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:The Liltte Mermaid 2:Return to Sea Pictures Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs